Mothra 2020
Mothra 2020 is an intended remake of the classic 1961 Toho kaiju film of the same name. It will be a Walt Disney/Toho film production and it will mark the first time that the two studios have worked together. Because of this, American actors will be working alongside Japanese actors. Plot be updated periodically It begins onboard a Japanese merchant vessel out in the Pacific Ocean at the Equator. The crew of the ship are under 500 miles away from the Eastern borders of Kiribati when their ship is suddenly split in two by an unknown force. 2 days later, Japanese government officials approach officials from the United States government to inquire if they know anything about the shipwreck. The US officials respond to their inquiry by stating that they tracked the same ship on their radar at Hawaii. The coordinates of the shipwreck are found to be 0 degrees and 150 degrees West. The United States and Japan then decide to form a joint Japanese-American investigative expedition to locate the shipwreck and find the causes of its sinking. The expedition comprises of 10 Japanese members and 10 American members. One of the American members is 17 year old, Brian Holden, who is frequently plagued with psychological visions. After 3 days of searching, they find not only the remains of the Japanese merchant vessel, but they also find an entire island, which Brian names 'Infant Island', inspired by one of his visions. When they initially land on the Infant Island, they assume it to be barren and mountainous. Soon their assumptions are proved to be wrong, when they discover a beautiful green and fertile valley hidden amongst the barren mountains. They also find a thriving Maori-like Polynesian culture living within the valley. As they're exploring the valley interior, 2 of the Japanese members of the team discover another expedition team composing of 10 members, this one is from North Korea. They observe the North Koreans capturing something from amongst the bushes and brambles, which is revealed to be 2 women, who are shown to be 12 inches in height. They then return to the team to report what they had seen. When Brian hears the news, he begons having more frequent visions, and these visions are hinting at a possible battle between two gigantic entities. He is also recieving telepathic cries for help from the tiny twin girls, as well as messages of an entity, which is known in his visions, as Mothra. Sensing that the North Korean expedition team might be leaving Infant Island, Brian urges for the team to leave the island and follow the North Koreans covertly, which intially meets the team with hesitation but they agree to do so. The Japanese-American expedition team are then secretly following the North Korean team to about as far as Tokyo, Japan. Meanwhile, on the North Korean vessel, the 2 tiny women start singing a song of prayer to the deity they call Mothra. Back on Infant Island, the natives are praying to their Mothra for the return of the tiny twin women. Above their altar, a massive egg-like object about 8 stories high, begins to move. It then cracks and bursts open to reveal a gigantic larva. In Tokyo, just as the larva came out of the egg on Infant Island, Brian then huddles up on his bed and uncontrollably shuddering. At the radar station on Hawaii, two men working there, are tracking the larval form of Mothra going across the Pacific Ocean at a rate of 500 miles every 30 minutes. Meanwhile, a US reconnaissance unmanned aerial vehicle flying over Infant Island, spies out a second Mothra larva fighting three giant dragon-like lizards about the same size as the Mothra larva. A second US reconnaissance UAV is tracking the progress of the Mothra larva that is out in the Pacific Ocean, which is already 1000 miles out from Infant Island and is heading towards Japan, and is projected to reach the Japanese coastline in about 4 hours. Category:Films